Brightheart's Ultimatum
by Trixygirl
Summary: Couldn't think of a better name but this is basically the ordeal she went through with Swiftpaw and the dogs. Rated T just because the whole situation is all a bit violent; tried to numb it down a bit. Trixygirl


**Just saw this hiding in one of my folders and decided that I liked it. **** Hope you do to. R&E Read and enjoy!**

If there were a word I could use that would explain my terror the exact moment the dog's attacked I would clearly use it. Swiftpaw and I had sneaked out of camp together heading towards Snakerocks; we were planning to find the horror that had been haunting Thunderclan's prey and kill it. None of the other apprentices wanted to come, they said that they had nothing to prove, that Bluestar would give them their warrior names sooner or later. Swiftpaw however, the oldest out of all of us, thought otherwise. I couldn't let him go alone, what if he got hurt? He needed some source of back-up.

"I _should_ be a warrior," was what he said on the way to Snakerocks. "I am trained perfectly fine, we will be alright- it's only some prey-stealing scallywag." He had then stopped and pressed his warm fur into mine, an unsteady purr faltered in his throat. It didn't come to either of ours attention that even the fiercest warriors, including Tigerclaw, appeared to be uneasy of this new threat. We were ignorant, but not as ignorant as Bluestar, who denied Swiftpaw of his warrior ceremony and indirectly drove us into this predicament.

I will not squirm away from the fact that I wanted to be with Cloudtail, who had disappeared for however long then returned, being named a warrior shortly afterwards. I was still in the apprentice den and it was putting a spanner in the works of our relationship. If this exhibition was successful, we would both go into the warriors den and I could be with Cloudtail. Swiftpaw had used my devotion to the white warrior to convince me to help him kill the unseen horror, even though I think I would have done so anyway. He was my friend.

The dogs had attacked Swiftpaw first, emerging from the cave like mice from a collapsed hole. They knocked me aside before starting a vicious scuffle with Swiftpaw. For a while Swiftpaw appeared to be winning, in a sense. He fought with so much courage; he should have been a warrior. Swiftpaw had defended the glistening snapping jaws of the dogs' for a few heartbeats which seemed to last forever before the leader of the pack emerged from the cave of Snakerocks.

"Pack. Pack. Pack," it panted, blood from a rabbit mixing with its drool. "Kill. Kill. Kill." This sent the others into a frenzy- snapping jaws, crunching bones, flesh breaking between their teeth- and Swiftpaw was quickly killed. Dead before the blood had begun to flow out of his throat.

Me, I just sat there, shock pulsing through my veins. I couldn't move, not a sound escaped from my throat. I wanted to leap into the battle and save Swiftpaw, or at least scream for help, but nothing seemed to work. I remember the afternoon sun caught my eye just as the pack turned onto me, unsatisfied with one death added to their conscience. The sound of ripping flesh filled my ears, of vicious snarling. My brain seemed to stop for a millisecond, and I didn't realize it was my flesh being mutilated until a huge wave of pain swamped over me. It seemed to come from everywhere. A sharp swipe across my eye down to my ear made me gasp. My left eye went dead a second before red liquid washed over my vision and my whole world went black. The sound of my own blood running out of my body sang me into unconsciousness.

I remember seeing Swiftpaw sitting in a meadow; he was looking around, scared. Confused. So was I, I didn't know where I was. And I couldn't move, I could only see. Spottedleaf came into view, muttered a few sorrowful words to Swiftpaw and padded away, her tail flicking at him to follow. The two Starclan cats, one experienced- the other new, padded right past me, their eyes sliding off where I was sitting like I was made of nothing.

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but found I couldn't. I started to panic. I couldn't be dead- Swiftpaw certainly was but he could move freely enough- whereas I couldn't move speak or barely even think. My thoughts were slow and sluggish; the emotion for them had already registered before my mind had even spoken my thoughts. Maybe I was just in between, not dead, not alive. This thought made my heart swell with panic. I tried to gaze around but obviously couldn't, I tried to close my eyes- shut off the pain my vision was causing me, mentally- but found I couldn't do that either. I had come no closer to a conclusion of what was happening, when I felt myself plummet _downwards. _

"By the powers of Starclan I rename this apprentice Lostface," A vaguely familiar voice echoed around me, I couldn't see who was speaking them as my eyes were shut. "So we never forget what Starclan let happen to this warrior." The cat who spoke this words left shortly afterwards, blind rage radiated off her and reached my semi-conscious world easily.

I also picked up the shock and horror from other cats sitting around me; perhaps it was my new name. In the state I was in, no emotions really registered through my brain. I felt myself slip off again and the meadow flickered back into vision. I was in the same paralysed situation. In my boring position, I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disappointed that a Starclan cat hadn't come to lead me to her land yet.

"Lostface," I didn't stir at the sound of this unfamiliar name, I kept on lying there with indifference. "Lostface, it's me, Cloudtail. I know you're awake, you have to be, it's nearly been a moon."

My eyes plinked open. Err, correction, one of my eyes had sprung open, whereas I couldn't see anything out of the other. It felt like it had moss or something obstructing my vision. I couldn't feel anything; I felt like I was pumped up with poppy seeds.

"C-Cloudtail?" I croaked as soon as the fuzzy image in front of me focused into the white warrior. "Why did you call me _Lostface, _my name is Brightpaw."

A look of worry passed over my friend's face. "Do you remember what happened? This is the first time you have actually been conscious."

My vacant look must have been answer enough for Cloudtail, "Do you remember Swiftpaw…" I frowned; something had twinged but quickly fluttered away when I tried to grasp it. Cloudtail sighed worriedly and whispered, "Pack, pack, pack. Kill, kill, kill. That's what you've been saying before now."

My breath caught in my throat and everything that had happened flapped into my memories like an angry sparrow. Swiftpaw being ripped to pieces, _me _being ripped to pieces, the strange meadow. I flinched, _and the dogs._

Cloudtail pressed his pelt into mine; perhaps my reaction was more obvious than what I first thought. "It's okay," he muttered soothingly. "It's okay."

I pressed my own body back and my pelt tingled all over. It didn't _hurt _but it didn't feel normal. I looked at him, "What happened… after?" I managed to stutter.

"We found you and…" His voice faded away. "You were brought straight to the medicine cat den and brought back to reasonable health."

"I don't feel healthy."

Cloudtail grimaced, "You have a long way to go now but at least you can talk _sense _now." I said nothing, not wanting to relive my most recent memories. Cloudtail was not stupid, he knew what I was thinking, but he also knew what was best too.

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you of this, but could you please tell me- or Bluestar- what happened… Who attacked you?" Cloudtail swished his tail nervously, anxious of what my reaction might be, I suppose.

I looked up and into his serious blue gaze and felt myself melt, as horrifying as it was, Cloudtail was here, he would protect me.

"Later," I whisper and then add. "Please, I just want to sleep- but will you stay with me?" My voice sounded raspy and as vulnerable as ever.

"Always," Cloudtail promised; his voice past the point of warmth- there was something in there that he couldn't force. He cleared his throat and sounded macho and tom-like again. "We'll just let Cinderpelt check you over and then you can sleep."

"Did I hear my name?" Cinderpelt walked in, her grey pelt glistening as though she had just groomed herself. Her eyes widened when she saw me, "Bright- I mean, _Lost_face! You're awake!"

"And as groggy as ever," I manage, surprised that my voice sounds reasonably lively. Cinderpelt's presence always had that effect on cats.

"Well that's what is expected, after all of those poppy seeds." Cinderpelt mewed, slipping into medicine cat land. She recomposed herself and turned to Cloudtail, "I knew that you could do it!" Her eyes reflected something a bit mischievous before my health concerned her again. "How are you feeling?" She faced me, but something was wrong. Cinderpelt appeared to be avoiding looking at my face- like my feet were so interesting- and when she did they were abrupt glances at my left eye.

"Um," I began but Cinderpelt quickly cut me off.

"Sleep Lostface," she murmured tenderly. "You've been through a lot," she must have picked up my look of annoyance and added sternly. "And don't stay up talking to Cloudtail." She swished out, her tail high in the air.

I look at Cloudtail, and mew. "Cloudtail- what's wrong with my eye?" A look of reserve came over his face and I quickly say, "Please don't lie to me- I want to know why I can't see anything out of it."

He looked at the ground and started, "Umm, Lostface…"

The name hit me like a bullet as realization swamped me. Not listening to his words anymore I lean down and paw at my left eye. Instantly pain engulfed it.

"No," I whimper, remembering the dogs claws rip through my face and through my eye.

Cloudtail broke off, seeing that I had worked it out on my own. "I'm sorry," he mewed, pressing his body next to mine in an attempt to comfort me. It didn't really work though, as the pain of losing my eye had now evaporated, being replaced with hurt at that Bluestar had made my warrior name concerning my face! How materialistic! And horrible. This was my name. My warrior name! How could she do such a thing! Anguish moulded onto my face.

Cloudtail leaned closer next to me, mrrowing in sympathy as he knew no words would be enough. There was silence as he thought, then Cloudtail worked magic with his words. Making me feel better, that better days were coming. The whimpering I was involuntarily issuing subsided.

"It's okay. You can make it through this, your courage, determination and optimism will make you pull through." His voice grew soft, "Or I'll be brave enough for the both of us. Everything _will_ be alright, _Brightheart."_


End file.
